The Bride of the Undead King?
by Miroki-Sama
Summary: The Major has a secret weapon. Locked up nice and tight. He has Regina Immortui locked away so he can use her as a secret weapon until she disappeared after he had shown Doc of her existance. They must have her back, or hellsing will be too strong for anyone to believe. But I don't think Alucard is going to let her go so easily. But why is she so special?
1. Chapter 1, Seeing Him

"Major, you said you wanted to show me something?" Doctor asked, following the major through a long, dark hallway.

"I want to show you our secret weapon!" The Major said gleefully as he unlocked a white door. The doctor's eyes grew as they walked into a deathly silent room. All you could hear is their footsteps. There in the white room was a woman. A red blindfold covered her eyes. She had some sort of arm drapes covering her arms. A white dress hung on her perfectly as if it was made for her. Her white hair looked as if it were chopped off, and a large halo like item sat behing her head. The thing that interested him the most was her arms. She had one set chained to the wall, and another set wrapped around her neck, choking her.

"Regina Immortui, the undead queen, is our weapon to success." The major alleged as he smirked.

"How will she do that?" The Doctor said as he eyed the woman. He reached for the red blindfold.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" The major warned. The doctor yanked his hand back. "Her gaze is said to drive many mad and cause them to kill themselves." The Major chuckled at that. "You want to know how she helps? Do you know who she is?" The doctor shook his head. "She is the almighty Alucard's bride!" The major broke into a big laugh.

"Sir Integra! There is an intruder in the Manor!" A voice said through a speaker. "How did they get through the guards?" Integra said clamly, but angrily. The man could not finish, all Integra heard was a slicing sound. "Walter!" Integra said to the butler that stood beside her. Her nodded and left the room.

A woman walked through the corridor which was covered in blood, blindfold still covering her eyes. Seras and Walter had finally found her. Walter had relaxed his stance, but Seras still had her gun up. "Who are you?" Seras said angrily. The pale white woman just walked past Seras. Up to Walter. Seras turned around to see Walter bowing to the woman. "Walter what-"

"Miss Victoria, it is very rude not to bow in her company." Walter whispered quite loudly. Seras was confused, but she did bow to the woman, still eyeing her suspiciously.

"I want to see Alucard." She requested in a surprisingly sweet and quiet voice.

"Of cou-"

"Walter! What are you doing?!" Integra yelled as she stomped up to the butler who had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Sir this is Regina Immortui, I am sure you heard of her." Walter said as Regina turned her head slightly to Integra and frowned.

"Of course I have! But she can't come into my home and kill my men!" Integra back fired.

"I want Alucard.." Regina said again in that terrifyingly quiet voice. The hands around Regina's neck began to twitch. "Bring me to him, Victoria." Regina said as she turned to the vampire. Seras felt uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

"O-okay…" Seras said uncomfortably. The two walked down the hall as Walter and Integra followed them with their eyes.

"M-master? I h-have a guest that would like to see you." Seras stuttered as she enetered the level where Alucard remained. A very impatient voice rise from the dark room.

"Lulu?" Regina said as she rushed off towards the desk. Seras giggled at how serious the lady seemed though she called the all frightening ALUCARD "Lulu". Regina stood in front of Alucard who rose his head with his red eyes blaring. "Lulu!" Regina said again in the terribly frightening voice but almost cut in a way. Alucard smiled slightly as he reached to the girl who now stood in front of him. He reached up to the blindfold on her eyes. The hands on her neck reflexed and grabbed his wrists. He chuckled and took his hands away from her blindfold.

"I am glad you could make it, My queen" Alucard said as he stood up. Seras blinked once. Then twice. Did she hear that correctly?

"Wha?" Seras muttered out as she felt an arm pull her into the back into the corridor. "Walter? Why did you do that?" Seras complained as Walter shut the door.

"That, Miss Victoria, is Alucard's wife." Walter said as he straightened his back.

"He has a wife?!" Seras said as her eyes widened to this new information. Seras couldn't help but think back to the nick name she had for him. She began laughing. "L-lulu! She called him lulu!" Seras laughed as watler covered his mouth to stop a slight giggle. Then they heard a bang on the lower floor.


	2. Chapter 2, Hating Him

Seras opened the door back up. She sweat dropped when she saw the two pointing the guns at each other, laughing and giggling as they shot each other. "Wow how… romantic…" Seras said sarcastically. Walter smiled at the comment as he led Seras back out of Alucard's quarters.

Integra told Walter to get Regina a uniform, because she kept tripping over her own clothes. Regina, however, began to complain about the whole uniform and the style. Such as "My legs or cold" or "this is an ugly color" and she would say it in that monotone voice. So she had got her some stockings and she began to complain more like "It doesn't match" or "I am way too warm". Integra got kind of annoyed.

One day, since the Valentine incident, they had to get new guards. "Regina! Come meet our new guards!" Integra said to the girl as she peered around the doorframe.

"No, my clothes are ugly I don't meet people in ugly clothes…" Regina said with little to no emotion.

"Her? A vampire? Hah!" the group laughed as Alucard appeared behind her.

"Go on, don't be shy." Alucard whispered in her ear. She shook her head and the slightest blush appeared on her face. She was eventually shoved in the room. The extra set of hands immediately caught her fall. Regina began to brush herself off as the men looked in shock.

"Does she have… four arms?" One of the men said as Regina crawled behind Seras.

"No!" Regina yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Alucard.

"You are so childish…" Seras muttered awkwardly as Regina buried her face into her back.

"Ugh… she is so difficult…" Integra said to herself as she shook her head.

Seras awoke White mass on her chest. She was going to scream at the large white mass, but she saw it was Regina. She sat up as Regina sat up and smiled at Seras. "H-hi.." she said as she kept her head downward.

"Why are you in my room?" Seras said as Regina bit her bottom lip. "Wouldn't you be sleeping with master?" Seras joked as she nudged Regina a bit, making Regina blush furiously. She shook her head as quick as Seras said that.

"No he's stupid!" Regina yelled as Seras laughed alittle.

"You are so childish!" Seras said through her laughter. Regina crossed her arms and puffed. Then there were footsteps outside the door. Regina panicked and pushed Seras back down into the coffin and shut the lid as the door opened.

"She's not here either… " A voice said wearily as the door shut.

"You are squishing me!" Seras cried as Regina pushed the coffin lid opened back up. "Why is Master looking for you?" Seras said as Regina climbed out of Seras's coffin.

"Hide and seek…" Regina said quietly as she peeked out of the door. She waved at Seras and ran out of the room.

"There you are!" Alucard yelled as he threw Regina over his shoulder. "Come on time to go to bed." Alucard said in that seductive tone of his, making Regina blush and bury her head in his shoulder. "I hate you…" She muttered. "Whatever, my queen." He said as he carried Regina back to the dungeon.

Regina sat at Alucard's chair, kicking her legs as she waited for him to come back down. He said "I have a surprise so wait here", and she has been sitting here for like, ten minutes. The hands at her neck tightened. "Urgh…" she muttered as tried to pull the arms away. "Why are they… OW!" Regina cried out as the hands actually began to choke her. She began to cough. "Stop stop STOP!" she screamed as she heard Alucard come into the room. The choking stopped abruptly. She looked up at alucard with blood red tears streaming down her pale white face, staining her cheeks. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down. His eyes widened slightly as she sat there shivering. Alucard sighed and stood up. He offered out his hand, but she flinched backwards.

"Why do you fear me?"

"I don't, you just make me irritated…."

"Why did you back away?"

"Because I hate you!" Regina stood up and shoved past him, fuming. She reached toward the door. What…. What just happened? She was happy to see him a second ago… why did she… Regina turned around to see that Alucard had disappeared. "I didn't… mean to." Regina said quietly. She left the dark room slowly.

"I hope Seras is okay down there…" Regina said to herself as she looked up at Alucard, hoping he would say something. Sadly, he continued to stare out the window and ignore her. Regina sighed as she crossed her arms. "You can't ignore me forever, Lulu." she muttered as Alucard slightly looked over to her.

"Hmph." He simply said as the two gave each other brief glares through out the whole plane ride.

As the group entered the Hotel, Alucard conversed with the kid at the front desk as Regina crossed her arms. Pip motioned for the men to bring in Seras's coffin. Regina took the oppritunity to stick her tongue out at Alucard behind his back. This made the boy chuckled slightly. Alucard spun around as Regina innocently turned away and whistled. When the boy looked over at the coffin, his eyes widened. "Um, sir… w-we don't allow such… large luggage into the rooms." The boy said awkwardly.

"Yeah Lulu we can't bring it here." Regina said mockingly as she began walking toward the elevator. Alucard rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation as he pointed at the boy's eyes.

"Everything is alright." He said as the boy's eyes turned red.

"Everything Is fine." The boy repeated as he sat there looking dumb. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Everything isn't fine…." Regina muttered under her breath as Alucard stood next to her inside the elevator.

When the elevator stopped, the two walked out, silently walking down the hall. As soon as they got into the room, Alucard flicked Regina's forehead. It didn't hurt her, but it did annoy the hell out of her. "Don't do that." She said through gritted teeth. He did it again

And again.

And once more.

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Regina yelled. Alucard smirked and turned his back on her. She shoved him using all four of her arms. He stumbled forward, then swung around. "Don't flick me like that! You know I hate it!" she yelled as Alucard grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey what are you-" before she could finish, Alucard shoved her down on the bed. "Get the heck off me! I thought you were ignoring me!" Regina yelled as she propped herself up with her elbows.

"Do you really hate me?" he said quietly. Regina clenched her teeth together and looked away. "I-" Regina was cut off by a banging at the door.


End file.
